


The Soldier's Pet

by stoatsandwich



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like a fucking nature documentary in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier's Pet

They probably should’ve given him some lube.  
  
The kid is crying again. He’s huddled in the corner, his arms wrapped around his skinny bare legs, and he’s trying not to make any noise, but he’s crying. His shoulders are shaking. He’s biting into the flesh of his forearm to stop the sounds. He knows what’ll happen if he wakes the asset.   
  
Somebody ought to take him up to Medical one of these days. The blood on his thighs looks like it might be fresh, though it’s hard to tell – the asset hasn’t let him near the sink since he tried to drown himself. Still, no point in courting sepsis until they’re sure they won’t need him alive.   
  
It’s like a fucking nature documentary in there. The kid doesn’t bother pleading with the asset any more, let alone trying to fight; he just rolls over and takes it like a good little bitch. He still talks to the guards, sometimes, his voice raspy with disuse and whatever the asset’s done to his throat lately. He asks them for more food, or about what’s going on outside the walls of the cell. He offers to get down on his knees if they’ll just do him this tiny little favor.   
  
One time the asset comes back with a stripped servo in his metal arm. The kid looks at it for a minute, cocking his head to one side, then bangs on the door and asks for a screwdriver. “I can fix it,” he says. “I can be useful.”

But they take the asset back to the techs.   
  
Like anyone’s going to be dumb enough to let Tony Stark near a box of scraps.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://stoatsandwich.tumblr.com)!


End file.
